


oh-two one three eight

by Addison R (beyond_belief)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Addison%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sliver of life at Harvard. (Actually called '02138', but you can't do numerical titles here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh-two one three eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for Yuletide Madness, but I was having all sorts of trouble uploading.

“Quiet,” Eduardo hisses, mouth wet against Mark’s neck, dropping his hips to pin Mark to the thin, narrow mattress.

Mark mumbles something but it turns into a groan, and Eduardo doesn’t care anyway. He just wants Mark to keep the volume down - why they’re doing this in Mark’s suite and not in Eduardo’s single is a question for the ages. The doors are shut, but the locks are old. And the walls are really fucking thin.

Someday, they’ll make it to Eduardo’s room, and Mark can make all the noise he wants.

Eduardo works his hand down between them to the waistband of Mark’s boxers and stops. “Mark, you want...” he breathes, into the hollow beneath Mark’s ear. Mark nods furiously. Eduardo opens his eyes and sees that Mark is biting his lips to keep from making any noise. “Good.”

Red plastic cups litter the small space and they’re both firmly on the road to wasted. Not so drunk that they can’t both get it up, but enough that Eduardo can feel his shoulders come down from around his ears, and Mark’s brain seems to slow down a little. Enough that Mark had pulled him down onto the creaky dorm bed and whispered, “Take your clothes off.”

He slides his hand into Mark’s shorts and wraps his hand around Mark’s cock. Mark shudders at the contact. Eduardo starts to stroke.

He’s never sure what he’s supposed to focus on at moments like these. He tries not to look at Mark too much, at Mark’s flushed cheeks or the lips that he’s practically chewing to red. It’s not that he’s embarrassed to look at Mark’s face while he’s jerking him off. It’s that Mark opens his eyes at weird times, and sometimes he’ll look confused, like he’s wondering why Eduardo is even there.

“Wardo,” Mark gasps, and slides his hand over Eduardo’s thigh to cup his dick. “What -”

Eduardo shakes his head, laughing, and climbs on top of Mark, wrapping his hand around both of them. Mark arches up against him. His mouth is open. He makes an odd, breathy noise and digs his fingers into Eduardo’s shoulders.

“Mark, Jesus,” Eduardo chokes out.

“What, _oh_ -” Mark’s whole body twitches as he comes. Then he grabs Eduardo’s face and kisses him, clumsy biting kisses that are as much Mark as anything, as Eduardo gets himself the rest of the way there and comes on Mark’s belly.

“I should probably go,” he says, once he can string more than two words together again. “I’ve got a Market Design project due tomorrow.”

Mark presses some tissues into his hand, yawning. “Your Market Design class isn’t until four.”

“Yeah, but I actually have to finish the project.” He climbs off the bed and sorts his clothes out from Mark’s. “Don’t you have a problem set due tomorrow?”

Mark’s contemplating the ceiling. Or maybe he’s writing code in his head, Eduardo’s never sure. “Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you for breakfast? Nine?”

“Okay.”

Eduardo finishes buttoning his shirt and gets his shoes back on. He grabs his messenger bag from where he’d thrown it in the corner. “Nine, then,” he calls over his shoulder as he leaves, “don’t be late.”


End file.
